


wine

by zhaimao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaimao/pseuds/zhaimao





	wine

Vergil喝了一点酒，在Nero和Kyrie的婚礼上。虽然他今天依旧话不多，但是Dante知道他很开心。  
只是想不到哥哥的酒量竟然这么差，Dante背着Vergil回家的路上有点好笑的想着。  
他们上一次像这样背着对方还是童年时代，那一次的角色也是和今天相反的。因为摔碎了Eva送给Sparda的杯子，Dante被他爹爆锤了一顿。其实他并没有受伤，毕竟父亲也不会真的对一个调皮捣蛋的孩子下重手，只是看着Vergil一副着急的样子，他突然起了捉弄对方的心思。所以Dante躺在地上，捂着肚子假装昏迷不醒。他听到他哥哥喊他，感觉到他哥哥把他背到背上，那时候他们年纪还小，要背起一个同龄人并不容易，他哥哥背着他一路往家跑，他在他哥哥背上因为忍笑而憋了一身的汗。当然事后Dante还是有一丝丝愧疚的，哥哥因为翘课被老师罚抄了10遍课文。他记得当时他因为那一丝丝愧疚和哥哥道歉的时候，Vergil和他说，“你没事就好。”  
Dante还在脑补那个像天使一样闪闪发光冒着粉色少女爱心泡泡的Vergil，肩膀上的人突然垂下了头，对方柔软的嘴唇在他颈侧若有似无的蹭了下，惹得Dante浑身一颤。  
“喂喂，你别乱动。”  
他听到了Vergil吃吃的笑声。  
“你到底醒了没？”  
Vergil没有回话，只是落在他颈边的吻逐渐加深了力度。

等到Dante把Vergil拖回家，他已经满身都是汗了，不是热也不是累，纯粹是被他哥给折磨的。  
“去洗澡。”他把醉鬼推进了浴室。  
Vergil到是洗的很快，几分钟后穿着干净的睡衣坐在床边，Dante给他吹着头发，放下头发的哥哥看起来比平时还要年轻。  
“果然是抛瓦的力量吗？”Dante玩笑道。  
等收拾好，Dante把Vergil放倒在了床上，或许是因为酒精的关系，今天的他似乎特别听话。  
“乖乖睡觉。”  
Dante洗完澡出来时，Vergil依旧躺着，被子因为身体拱起了一块，毛茸茸的脑袋露在外面。  
他掀开被子钻了进去，火热的身体便靠了过来。  
“靠——”  
刚刚还被称赞听话的哥哥不知道什么时候脱光了衣服，未着寸缕的趴了上来。  
“不好好睡觉你干吗？”Dante压着那好不容易才灭了的欲火。  
“等你，”Vergil在他的唇边落下了一个充满酒精味的吻，“干……我？”  
Dante发誓这是他这辈子听到Vergil说的最主动最露骨的一句话，没有之一，酒后不宜性生活这种鬼想法瞬间被他抛到了脑后，他捞起怀里的人，重重的亲了上去。  
他的哥哥主动分开了双唇，Dante把舌头伸入了他的口中，他舔舐着他整洁的牙齿以及敏感的上颚，然后卷住了那个湿滑的东西，吸吮起来。  
在Vergil几乎要喘不过气前，Dante放开了他，透明的津液在他们唇间拉开了一条细线，在月光下闪着幽幽的光。  
Dante开始亲吻他的脖子，Vergil很配合，微微抬起了头。  
一个个嫣红的吻痕种在了他苍白的皮肤上，脖颈、锁骨，Dante一路向下，直到他挺立的乳尖。他把其中一颗肿粒含入口中，用牙齿啃咬着，另一颗握在指尖，用指腹揉搓着。  
他成功的听到了Vergil的呻吟，天知道他是多不爱在床上发出声音。  
Dante兴奋极了，埋头继续在他哥哥身上留下各种痕迹，他热衷做这样的事情，像是在宣誓对这具身体的主权一般。  
直到把对方搞的满身都是自己的唾液，Dante才心满意足。  
“你想在上面还是下面？”  
他的哥哥特别喜爱骑乘的体位。  
Vergil喘着气，笑了下，“我累了。”说着，微微分开了双腿。  
总是强势的哥哥突然示弱，这样的邀请实在太诱人，Dante口干舌燥的厉害，一个问题莫名其妙的蹦了出来，“你真的没被什么奇怪的恶魔附了身？”  
Vergil不答，伸出一条腿勾住了弟弟的腰，把自己的下身更近一步的凑向对方，“你觉得呢？”  
Dante能感觉到对方湿润的洞口正磨蹭着他， 他又怎么可能受得了这样的引诱，他抓住了那条在自己背上乱晃的腿，用力将它拉开。  
“没有。”  
他把阴茎狠狠的插入了他的体内。  
Vergil弓起了腰，发出了毫不压抑的叫声。  
Dante不得不感叹酒精可真是个好东西，不然他怎么可能看到Vergil这样的一面？  
他一边操干着对方柔软的肉穴，一边玩弄着那只还抓在手里的腿。  
Vergil的腿纤细修长，是Dante的意淫对象No.1。  
他揉捏着他柔软的腿肚，放松下来的肌肉手感绝佳。他亲吻着那片白皙的嫩肉，肆意的留下了一堆湿漉漉的东西，甚至还有好几个草莓印。他抓住了对方的脚，啃咬他因为快感而微微蜷缩的脚趾，它们的主人显然是强迫症患者，每一个都修剪的圆润整洁，这恰好方便了他的吞吐。  
如果Dante平时这么对待它们，他肯定早被它们的主人一脚踹下床。他无比庆幸现在的Vergil不够清醒。  
身下的人开始轻微的颤抖，Dante知道他快射了。他放开了对方的腿，用力的朝着穴内抽插起来，在他近乎粗暴的动作下，Vergil没能抵抗几秒钟。  
后穴因为射精而剧烈收缩，Dante感觉自己被狠狠的吸绞着，平时的这个时候他也会射，但是他今天并不想那么快的放开对方。  
毕竟机会难得，是吧？  
Dante把Vergil翻了个身，让他跪趴在了床上。因为刚刚射精而有点迟钝的对方，很顺从的做了这个姿势。  
他的头还埋在枕头里，纤细的腰身拉成了一条优美的弧线，臀部翘着，双腿间隐秘的穴口清晰可见。  
Dante终于明白为什么动作爱情片里的主角们那么爱用这个姿势，因为实在太他妈性感了。  
他条件反射的摸了摸自己的鼻子。还好，没血。  
他握着自己的阴茎，迫不及待的插入了那个还未来得及合拢的蜜穴。那里早已经习惯了他的形状，完美的包裹了上来。  
他用手指掐着对方的臀肉，按出了几个嫣红的指痕，用力的抽动着自己的腰身。  
半魔的视力可真好，即使只是昏暗的月光，他也能清晰的看到连接处被翻出的媚肉，还有飞溅的粘稠水花。  
Vergil被他顶的身体乱晃，叫声几乎破碎。  
他的哥哥可真诱人，Dante亲吻着Vergil光洁的尾椎。  
“你可以把它变出来吗？尾巴。”  
Dante并不是喜欢在床上玩角色扮演的人，但是他显然对哥哥魔人化长出的那根尾巴很感兴趣。  
他俯下身，扣住了Vergil的十指，在他耳边吮吻着。  
“喂，你能把它变出来吗？”  
当然最终Vergil并没有把尾巴变出来，因为Dante担心被他操干的有点失神的哥哥会不当心用它捅穿自己的心脏。  
不过没关系，还有下次。  
他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，在Vergil的后颈留下了一圈齿痕，然后狠狠的用力，把精液全部射进了对方身体。  
Vergil也射了，他的身下潮湿一片。  
Dante放开他，躺了下来，他没有给对方清理身体，半魔不会不适，最主要的是他很期待Vergil明天的反应，不得不承认，他是有点恶趣味的。  
Vergil花了很久才逐渐平复了呼吸，对于他来说，这样的性爱有点过分激烈。  
他没有像往常一样马上睡去，而是在自己枕头底下摸索着，拿出了一根粉色的丝带。  
他坐了起来，开始把丝带往手上绕，他的，还有Dante的。  
Dante莫名的看着他的哥哥，“你做什么？”  
Vergil没说话，只是认真的继续手里的动作，单手绑丝带并不容易，最后Dante看不下去，帮着他一起打完了一个蝴蝶结。  
Vergil满意了，他躺了下来。  
Dante举起了那只手，看着上面形状完美的蝴蝶结。  
然后他想到那是什么了。  
是Kyrie捧花上的丝带，当时那束花差点被Trish和Lady抢烂。  
“你怎么拿到的？”  
Vergil已经闭上了眼睛。  
“……你这是向我求婚？”  
Dante不知道该如何形容自己的心情，他觉得他哥哥幼稚，可又那么可爱。  
“所以今天你才那么主动？”  
Vergil的呼吸绵长平静，他已经睡着了。  
Dante承认，他有点感动，他扣住了Vergil的手指，把他搂进怀里，轻轻的吻了吻他。  
“晚安，哥哥。”

第二天，Dante被枕边人牵扯的动作给弄醒了，他睁开眼，看到Vergil坐在床上，费解的看着他们双手间绑的蝴蝶结。  
“这是什么？”Vergil开口，发觉自己的嗓音沙哑的过分。  
他皱了皱眉，去拿床边的阎魔刀。  
“别别别！”Dante赶紧制止了他的动作，迅速的拆下了丝带，放到自己枕下。  
Vergil狐疑的看了他一眼，然后下了床。在他站起来的时候，那些粘稠的液体就顺着他的大腿根流了出来。  
“你和我做了什么？”  
“做爱啊。”Dante回答的一副理所当然的样子。  
是做爱，Vergil知道，只是他不知道为什么今天腿酸的那么厉害，直到他走到浴室，看到了自己身上那些乱七八糟的吻痕咬痕。  
“Dante！！！”  
Dante在门外大笑，然后被幻影剑毫不留情的钉在了墙上。  
不过没关系，他想。  
值！


End file.
